The instant invention resides in the art of wheel assemblies and most particularly those assemblies provided for aircraft. Heretofore in the art, it has been known to produce aircraft wheels wherein a wheel flange, having a rim formed thereon, is adapted for placement upon the wheel frame after the tire is mounted. This flange is then secured by means of a band received within the wheel frame and making contacting engagement with the flange. In such prior art assemblies, the flange is forced into secure contacting engagement with the band by means of the force imparted at the bead formed between the tire and the rim upon the flange. In instances where the tire has been blown or is otherwise flat, this forceful engagement is absent and, due to an inward yaw force on the tire, the flange may slide inwardly upon the wheel web, allowing the retaining band to escape from the wheel frame when sprung open due to centrifugal force. When this occurs, the revolving wheel will throw the retaining band out, thereby allowing the flange and tire to move outwardly and off the wheel if the yaw force is released or reversed. As is well known in the art, this situation is a dangerous one, whether encountered upon take-off or landing of the aircraft.